Short Stories When I Met You
by WritingToPlease
Summary: For those of you who wanted to know what happens to the characters from 'When I Met You', I've written the short stories for you. Hope you like them:)
1. Carrie and Tyler!

Morganville Vampires!

17 years later in life... Carrie and Tyler

Carrie's P.O.V

Waking up early was always a problem for me, I've always hated it. But it needs to be done, especially with work and school. I grabbed two cups and placed them down on the counter, a nice cup of coffee in the morning always helped me wake up more.  
'Morning' I heard a voice say. I felt two hands grab my waist and pull me to them.  
I smiled 'Morning'.  
'You look beautiful' Tyler tells me.  
I spun round to face him 'Thank you honey'  
'So I was thinking we should just...call in sick to work and spend today locked inside our house with no one to bother us' He said.  
'How many times are you going to keep asking me that?' I asked him.  
'Until you say yes' He smiles and then kisses me.

'Really? I don't want to see that when it's so early in the morning' Riley says as he opens the fridge. Riley is our son. He's 16 years old and he reminds me so much of Tyler. He has his blonde her but apparently he has my eyes, and they stand out so much. Shane has taught him self-defence and how to protect himself against a vampire, Riley is strong, maybe even a little too strong for his age.

However even though Riley has learnt how to fight he is really chilled out. It reminds me of how Michael is, how he always manages to keep everyone calm and find a positive in things. Riley is just like that, he is so calm about everything, nothing really seems to worry him.

'Morning' Evie says and pushes Riley out the way of the fridge. Evie is our daughter, she's 13 years old. Everyone is really protective over her, especially Riley. He might argue with her and they might even say they hate each other but Riley looks out for her all the time. Shane has also taught her self-defence, she hasn't learnt as much as Riley since she's younger but...she knows enough to defend herself. Evie isn't as chilled out as Riley, in fact she's more like Shane. She can get angry and she doesn't really keep as calm when she should. But there is always someone there to calm her...mainly Riley.

'Your so annoying' Riley said as he sat down.  
'Whatever' Evie says as she grabs an apple.  
Riley glared at her and then looked at her outfit she was wearing 'What the hell are you wearing?'  
Evie frowned and looked down 'Clothes, what does it look like?'  
He scoffed 'Your barley wearing anything, do me a favour and find something that actually covers you'  
'This does cover me!' She argues.  
'No it doesn't. You are not wearing that to school' He told her.  
'Yes I am' She snapped. Riley opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted when someone knocked on the door.  
'I'll get it' Evie sighed as she walked towards the door.

I heard the front door opening and Evie greeting someone, I then heard another girl laugh.  
'Riley your girlfriends here' Evie shouted as she walked up stairs.  
'She's not my girlfriend' He muttered. Right then Baby walked through the door.  
'Why does she always say that?' Baby asked Riley.  
He shrugged 'She's trying to make it awkward for a laugh, just ignore her'  
She shrugged and smiled at me and Tyler 'Hey'  
I smiled back 'Morning. You two might want to hurry up, you're going to be late for school'  
Riley nodded and stood up 'That's baby fault'  
She smiled 'It always is with you'  
'Well your a bad impression' He smirked.  
She laughed 'I'm the bad impression? You seriously did not just say that'  
'Oh I did' He said as he walked past her, purposely bumping into her.  
She just laughed more and punched him in his arm.  
'Mum, Chloe is here I'm going.' Evie said and then glanced at Baby and Riley 'Seriously? Flirting?'  
'Shut up Evie' Riley said. She smiled at him and gave Tyler a kiss on the cheek. She then hugged me and quickly hurried out the house.  
'We should really set of too, baby you ready?' Riley asked.  
She nodded 'Yeah. See you later Carrie, by Tyler'.

With that Riley and Baby made their way out the front door. Them two had been best friends all their lives, they have grown up together. Now they are inseparable, no one can get in between them. Evie always jokes about them two having secret feelings for each other, and they both deny it every time. But I think something is there whether they like know it or not. Shane and Michael joke about it to Riley all the time, every time Riley mentions her they immediately start joking about their 'Secret Relationship'. But Riley just laughs it of like its nothing, but we all know that its something.

A lot has changed in the past years. Me and Tyler moved out and bought our own house, we then has two children. My job is with Hailey teaching dance, me and her are still best friends. Tyler is a mechanic, and he is really good at it. He gets payed a lot because people know that he can do a better job than any other. When I first came to Morganville it seems everything was a mess but then it got better, and it can't get better than this.

**Hey guys! So its been so long since I've wrote a chapter so I thought I'd write this for you all. I hope you all enjoy this and comment who I should write about next. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Shane and Claire!

Morganville Vampires!

17 years later in life... Shane and Claire

Shane's P.O.V

Today Carrie and Tyler are bringing Riley and Evie over, I really loved it when visit. I always go in the garage with Riley, we have our own gym in there. We no longer share a house with Michael and Eve anymore, we moved out years ago but we visit each other all the time.  
I couldn't complain about one thing in my life now, everything is just how I want it. I have my daughter Carrie and Tyler living together with their two kids, and I live with the love of my life, Claire. I always wonder why she forgave me all those years ago, I really don't deserve her, but then again she makes me so happy and my life just wouldn't be the same without her.

'Carrie will be here in a about 10 minutes' Claire tells me as she walks into the kitchen.  
'Good, is Riley and Evie still coming?' I asked her.  
She smiled 'Of course Shane, don't worry'.  
'Its just I enjoy training Riley' I said.  
'I know' She smiled, I sighed as I sat down and checked my watch. When I looked back up at Claire she was staring at me.  
'What?' I asked her.  
'Do you remember when Carrie and Tyler first got together? You was really mad and didn't approve, it's just weird seeing the two of them have children' Claire told me.  
'I had just got my daughter back Claire, I didn't really want a boy getting in the way. Plus I didn't want anything bad happening between them, I'm close with Tyler and I really hated the thought that he could have hurt her' I explained.  
She nodded 'I know Shane, but didn't it remind you of when my parents didn't approve of me and you?'  
'Yes, but I really don't want to think of that, I still think your parents don't approve of us' I told her.  
She laughed a bit 'Why's that Shane?'  
'Your father glares at me every time he visits, and your mother never speaks to me. Claire I don't even get a "Hi" from them' I complained.  
Claire couldn't stop smiling, she finds it funny when I talk about her parents, she says it's because when they are at our house I tend to act awkward around them.  
'Stop laughing' I warned.  
'I'm not laughing' She giggled.  
'Claire' I said smiling a bit.  
'Your just so awkward around them' She laughed.  
'Lets just hope we don't make Tyler and Carrie feel like that when they arr-'

I was then interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Claire smiled as she got up and went to the front door.  
'Hi' I heard Claire say, followed by Carrie and Tyler talking to her and the sound of Evie laughing. I then hear footsteps running towards the kitchen, I turned on my chair to see Evie looking around for me.  
'There she is' I grinned.  
'Granddad!' She smiled as she hugged me.  
'Your getting taller' I told her.  
'Soon I'll be taller than all fo you' She says.  
'Oh really?' I asked her.  
'Yep' She says popping the P. Right then Riley walked into the room with Tyler.  
'Tyler! How its going?' I asked him as I stood up.  
'everything is fine, Riley been wanting to go in that gym' He told me.  
'Oh really? Does the kid think he's strong now or something?' I asked Tyler as I put my arm around Riley.  
Riley managed to get out my grip and pushed me away from him.  
'I'm probably stronger than both of you' He said to us.  
I raised my eyebrow and looked at Tyler 'Oh really? Well he's going to have to prove it isn't he?'  
Tyler nodded his head 'Sure are, come on' He said and pushed him toward to backdoor 'I wanna see you try to beat Shane'.

Claire's P.O.V

I always looked forward to Carrie and Tyler's visits, especially when Riley and Evie are with them. Shane always talks about them and he's always ringing Carrie to ask when she's next coming round. When they do visit Riley, Tyler and Shane tend to go into the gym we have in the back garden, and whilst they are together Evie likes to make cookies and buns, I of course help.  
'So can we make brownies today?' Evie asks me.  
I frowned 'Brownies? I thought you liked making cookies?'  
She shrugged 'I want to try something new'  
'Oh right...well okay, you know where all the ingredients are' I smiled. Evie nodded her head and ran to the cupboard to collect the ingredients for cooking. Carrie was sat smiling watching here and it instantly reminded me of when Carrie was younger and how I used to watch after her.  
Its weird seeing Carrie with children, and its weird knowing that she is now married to Tyler. She grew up way to fast and now it's so hard to believe that Carrie is no longer that little girl who wanted to meet her dad so badly, now the ones who I have to look out for is Evie and Riley.

Riley is so much like Tyler, he is really laid back. He never really worries about anything and is calm about everything, in a way he's sort of like Michael. He's usually the one to stay calm when everyone else isn't and always seems to see the good in things. He's also really good at calming others down too, especially Evie. She doesn't really stay calm, ever. She's not really like Riley, she isn't laid back and she doesn't always see the good in things. She's like Shane, she hasn't learnt how to control her anger when she needs too, but it's not something serious she just gets annoyed easily just like Shane. But Riley is one of the few that can get her to calm down straight away.  
They both are one of the best things that happened to the family and they bring out the joy in us all. Because even though this family has been through a lot it was totally worth it, because now we all couldn't be more happy and when you have children like that in your life, things couldn't be more perfect.

**So I hope this was ok for you all, I really wanted to make Shane and Claire's chapter happy since in When I Met You they wasnt actually together or that happy. Anyway I hope you like this and please comment who's chapter I should write next. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
